In the Asahina household
by Mizuki-Kkamjong
Summary: Asahina Mizuna just recently got out of a boarding school for girls to find that her father never told her about her having a sister or the marriage that was about to happen. Now she has to live in a household with fourteen other siblings. Can she live with that? Especially when two certain brothers start crushing on her?
1. Chapter 1

Asahina Mizuna was currently pissed off as today was the big wedding day. She couldn't believe that her father stuck her into a boarding school for girls when she just started first grade. What made her really mad was that her own father never told her that she had a sister or told her that he was getting married. Now she was going to have thirteen brothers along with her sister Ema. She couldn't believe it as the wind fluttered her black silky hair gently.

"Mizuna-chan you should place a smile on your face," Ema tried to convince, looking at that angered face.

"But Ema, father didn't even tell me that he was getting married and just randomly called for me to live with you in that household," Mizuna pouted.

"Mizuna-chan I think you'll like it there."

The older sister smiled slightly but still seated herself on the chair. She was still there when the sibling where taking a family picture. Mizuna didn't count herself as their sister yet, she couldn't. Looking down onto the ground, she heard someone coming towards her.

"Are you okay my dear little sister?"

Mizuna brought her eyes up towards the person, a kind smile filling her eyes. He gave her a lollipop along with a stuffed rabbit that had pink fur.

"Uh…thank you…I'm sorry that I don't remember your name or know you," Mizuna apologized, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's alright Mizu-chan. I'm Asahina Masaomi, the oldest brother," he introduced.

"Oldest? You don't really look that old," Mizuna blurted out.

"I get that a lot," Masaomi laughed, running his fingers through her hair.

She picked herself up, walking along side Masaomi as they made their way towards the others. Mizuna was surprised that they noticed that she wasn't even in the picture. The youngest brother rushed over to her, pointing at the stuffed bunny toy in her hands.

"Masaomi-nii gave that to you right?" he asked.

"Yes he did," Mizuna smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I'm Wataru, it's nice to meet you Mizuna-nee," he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you also."

"Our other cute sister," two voices in unison said, catching her attention.

Mizuna turned around to see twins with two different hair colors. They introduced themselves as Tsubaki and Azusa. Then there were Kaname, Ukyo, Futo, Iori, Natsume, Subaru, Hikaru, Louis and Yusuke. That was a lot of names to remember for Mizuna as she greeted every single brother and they treated her like she was already part of the family.

"Let's take another family photo but this time Mizuna is going to be in there," Tsubaki suggested, getting the camera ready.

"E-Eh?"

They all got in their positions as she felt someone pulled her close to him. She looked up to see Masaomi as he smiled at her. Facing the camera, Mizuna smiled as the flash hit her eyes. She was now officially part of the Asahina family.

* * *

It's been weeks since the wedding and Mizuna fitted in the household just nicely. She was incredibly talented as she instantly became a famous actress. College was also part of her life as she was two years older than her sister. Stuck at the studio, Mizuna quickly called Ukyo.

"Hello?"

"Ukyo-nii, I' m going to be late coming home. I'll eat dinner somewhere," Mizuna informed her brother.

"Alright then. Make sure to eat healthy and get a good night sleep when you get home."

"I will."

With those words, she hung up. Being an actress was hard, but she was doing a great job. That's when she heard her name being called on, Ema waving at her.

"Ema, what are you doing here?"

"I was wanted to hand you dinner that Ukyo really wanted you to have," Ema said, handing her the carefully wrapped meal.

"Tell him that I said thank you okay Ema," Mizuna smiled, watching as her sister left the studio.

Setting aside the food, she went on set. The camera started to roll, her acting skills wowing the director as it ended for today. Changing her clothes quickly, Mizuna made her way outside to find Masaomi waiting for her.

"Masaomi-nii where you waiting for me?" Mizuna giggled, making the older blush.

"I was just nearby and decided to wait for you."

They walked alongside each other, the cold breeze coming upon them. Mizuna shivered from the cold, Masaomi putting his coat over her cold body. She wanted to question him but stopped once he placed one of his mittens on her hand and held her other hand. It was warm, just like how she suspected.

"What if you get sick Masaomi-nii?"

"That's fine by me but you have a more important job than me," Masaomi chuckled.

"Liar, you also have an important job. You're a doctor that takes care of children."

"You might be right."

They arrived home shortly after, Ukyo waiting for them. He wanted to make sure that Mizuna ate her dinner but saw as it was untouched. Instantly, he cupped her cheeks, worried about her health.

"I'm sorry Ukyo-nii. I was really caught up at work but I can eat it right now."

Mizuna made her way towards the kitchen, reheating the meal that would satisfy her hunger that was currently building itself. That's when she slightly burned her finger, Ukyo running the cold water over it. His body was so close to hers, Mizuna felt like she could feel his heartbeat. To close, he was too close to her.

"Mizuna," his husky voice filling her ears.

"Y-Yes?"

"You should get a band aid from Masaomi since he has a lot of those in his room," he suggested.

She nodded her head, heading over to the elevator. The door opened to reveal Kaname as he watched her get in.

"Weren't you going to get off on this floor?" Mizuna asked as the door closed.

"I was but once I saw my adorable sister in front of me, I wanted to know where she was going," he replied.

"I was just going to Masaomi-nii's room to get a band aid from my finger."

"What happened to your finger?"

"I burned it a little when I was just reheating my dinner that Ukyo-nii made," Mizuna explained as Kaname grabbed her hand.

Without any words being said, he placed her finger in his mouth. Mizuna tried to retract her hand away but flinched as she felt that wet muscle roam around her finger.

"K-Kaname-nii, you don't need to do that?"

The door opened as Kaname let go of her hand, letting her finger slid from his mouth. Mizuna felt her legs tremble as he leaned his mouth near her ear.

"I'll enjoy licking places other than your finger," his voice tender.

She let the door closed, leaving him inside the elevator. Her finger was wet, face a burning red and her heart was literally beating out of her chest. Rushing over to Masaomi's room, her hand knocked on the door a few times. Waiting patiently, the door opened.

"Mizu-chan?"

"I-I need a band aid since I burned my finger a bit," Mizuna struggled to say.

"I have some but tell me, why are you blushing madly and why is your finger already wet?" he questioned.

"Kaname-nii was just playing around with me and placed my finger in his-"

"Kaname?" Masaomi said, eyes giving off an angered look.

Gulping, Mizuna stepped back a little as he went closer to her.

"Kaname placed your finger in his mouth?"

"A-Ah…yeah…" Mizuna replied.

Without any warnings, she felt a pair of lips latch onto hers as her own brother was now kissing her.

* * *

**A/N:**

MY FEELS~ THEY'RE EXPLODING! Sorry if there is a lot of moments with Masaomi, he's just my favorite in brother's conflict =w= I hoped readers liked this chapter and wait for the next one.

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Masaomi had kissed her. She had been thinking about it all day, getting embarrassed. Maybe he was tired and didn't know what he was doing. But after they parted, she had just left with the band aid. Mizuna didn't know why, but she kind of enjoyed the kiss that they shared. But lately she could never look him in the eye.

"What if he thinks that I hate him?" Mizuna asked herself.

Since the movie she was in ended, her schedule has been cleared. Ema had taken her shopping and her hair was done my Louis.

"Mizu-nee?"

She looked down to see Wataru tugged at her skirt. She bended down to her knees, ruffling his hair softly.

"What is it Wata-kun?" Mizuna answered back.

"Masaomi-nii had forgotten some papers. Can you take it to him?"

She didn't have an excuse to say no as she grabbed the papers from his room, and headed toward the clinic that he worked at. Her feet were still trembling, but she had to straighten things out. Going up to the front desk, she cleared her throat.

"I can I see Doctor Asahina Masaomi?" she asked.

"He should be done with a patient soon. And you are?"

"I'm his sister, Asahina Mizuna."

"The famous Actress? I have watched all your commercials and I can't wait to see the new movie you're in."

"Thank you, but I should really see my brother soon."

"Sorry, he's in this room."

Looking at the map, Mizuna was right in front of the door that would reveal her brother. Raising her hand to knock on the door, she stopped herself before hitting the door with her knuckles. She was embarrassed of the idea of seeing her brother. The door opened, a little kid going pass her. Masaomi looked down at her, surprised to see her there.

"Mizu-chan…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to drop of some papers that you left at home. Wataru wanted me to bring them to you," Mizuna explained, holding out the papers towards him.

"I was right about to head over there to get them but know I see that you came to drop them off," he chuckled.

"Oh…yes. I should get going soon-"

"Wait."

Mizuna looked at her brother, watching as his eyes begged to stay with him. Swallowing slightly, she accepted his offer as he seated himself down onto his chair. Before he could even say anything, Mizuna started to say something.

"Masaomi-nii it's not like I hate you…it's just that I get embarrassed that we shared a kiss with each other…I didn't hate it…just embarrassed."

He didn't say anything as he pulled her into an embrace. That caught Mizuna off guard as she wrapper her arms around his body figure, burying deeper into his chest. She had made things normal between them again, happiness erupted into her body. Her phone rang, ruining the moment.

"Hello? Kaname-nii? Eh? You want me to go there with you? Right now? Fine."

Mizuna hung up on her phone, getting ready to leave. But Masaomi still clung onto her, asking her where she was going.

"Kaname wanted me to meet him back at the shrine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Then you should probably get going," he said, letting go of her.

For some odd reason, Mizuna leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned red as she waved to him goodbye. Heading towards the shrine where Kaname worked at, Mizuna thought it was weird that he would call her to meet him over there. Walking up those steps, she witnessed Kaname around lots of girls. He spotted her and waved.

"Kaname-nii," Mizuna greeted, waving back.

"Shall we go?" he smirked.

"Go? Didn't you say we have something to discuss?" Mizuna said in confusion.

He grabbed her arm and started to walk, leaving the group for girls that didn't want him to leave. Mizuna felt awkward as she felt his arm go over his shoulder. Kaname pulled her close to him, making them look like a couple.

"Kaname-nii-"

"Just call me Kaname, my cute Mizuna-chan," he smiled.

That's when she noticed his clothes were different than the ones he normally wore. It was like a suit, his dress shirt opened a bit. It was unlike her clothes. A simple sweater and skirt with it. That's when he leaded her towards a clothes shop, elegant dresses filling her eyes.

"What can I get the lovely lady?" a worker said towards Kaname.

"Something that would boost her sex appeal but will still show her cuteness."

The worker nodded her head, leaving to get the option that he wanted as Mizuna was looking around. Kaname touched her shoulder. Looking back, she saw a smile filled with affections.

"Kaname where are we going anyways?" Mizuna questioned, crossing her arms.

"Think of this like a date."

"D-Date?"

"Yes a d-a-t-e Mizuna-chan," he smirked.

The working came back with a red dress. It was the kind of dress that covered her thighs and would only be held up by her breast. Blushing at it, Kaname told her to try it on. Nodding her head, Mizuna headed towards the changing rooms. Trying it on, Mizuna looked over to the mirror. She had to admit that she looked really beautiful, but this was actually a date with her own brother. He just probably wanted to treat her out, this wasn't a date. Trying to laugh it out, she headed out. The worker also gave her some shoes to wear that matched the dress as Kaname whistled at her.

"Kaname…why do I have to dress like this?" she asked her older brother, making him laugh.

"Because it's best to make you look nice on our date."

"Enough with the date thing. It's probably just taking me out as a brother right?" Mizuna tried to laugh off, watching as his eyes grew serious.

She stepped back, feeling the wall from behind her. Kaname leaned his head closer to hers. He was so close that she could hear him breathing and the own sound of her heartbeat.

"This date is serious," he smirked as he paid for the dress.

Taking a deep breath, Mizuna couldn't help but feel like this date was going to make her more confused about her relationship with her brothers.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Hey guys! The second chapter is out already. Oho Kaname, getting a piece of Mizuna. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story and please keep supporting it.

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuna and Kaname arrived at the restaurant. Everyone's eyes looking at them both. She was already used to the stared of others, but this time it made her uneasy. Seating herself down onto the chair, her lips were quivering slightly. The menu was brought to them, Mizuna ordering a healthy meal whine Kaname ordered something completely different. The dress was tight around her waist, but she ignored it.

"Kaname what made you pick this place?" she decided to ask to start a conversation.

"Yesterday I was roaming the town, that's when I saw this place and instantly thought of you," he answered, the wine arriving to them.

Mizuna refused to drink as she was sipping water, looking at the red lip print on the glass. Kaname had made her get make-up on her face as the red lipstick felt uncomfortable to her. But honestly, she didn't mind that she was here with Kaname.

"How are you and Masaomi? I have recently seen you two not interacting with each other."

"We cleared things up today before I came to meet you," Mizuna tried to smile.

"Cleared what things up?" his eyes looking towards her through the glass.

Her heartbeat quicken just from thinking about the kiss as she didn't answer his question. It was too embarrassing for her as their meals arrived shortly. But she still felt those intense eyes on her, her whole body shaking slightly.

"Masaomi and you seem to be really close?" Kaname said, placing some food in his mouth.

"We are siblings after all," Mizuna smiled.

She heard him muttering something under his breath, but she didn't want to question him. It was probably him talking about something about working or something else that didn't concern her. Her phone rang again. As she picked it up.

"Masaomi-nii?" Mizuna answered, hearing that sweet voice.

"It's getting pretty late, when are you returning home?" his voice filled with concern.

"Probably when-"

Her words were cut off as the phone was snatched by Kaname as he placed it near his ear.

"Mizuna is currently on a date with me, it would be better if you didn't disturb it," Kaname said, hanging up.

He didn't give the phone back as he turned it off right in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he did that, it pissed her off. Crossing her arms, she placed a pout on her face. Her older brother was being selfish as she couldn't stand it. Without hesitation. She grabbed some wine and instantly started to drink it. Kaname tried to stop her, but she didn't stop chugging it down. That's when her mind blanked out.

* * *

Mizuna opened her eyes, the room currently dark due to the blinds being closed. A yawn escaped her mouth, her mind throbbing painfully. She lay back down onto the bed, turning on her side. Instantly, she witnessed Kaname's sleeping face. Muffling her surprised gasp, she tried to recall what had happened. She tried to get out of bed, but noticed that all she was wearing was a big t-shirt covering her body. Getting embarrassed, Mizuna felt an arm snake around her waist as she was pulled back to bed.

"Good morning," he greeted her, nuzzling his head in her chest.

"Kaname-nii what happened? My head aches a lot," she grumbled.

He breathed out a sigh, tightening his grip. Mizuna smiled softly, pulling him deeper. She didn't know why, but she found him adorable right now.

"You got drunk back at the restaurant as Masaomi came by. We had to take you home but you started to cling onto everyone. By the way, Tsubaki said that you were really cute as you kept asking hugs from him."

"I-I-I did that?" Mizuna grunted.

"You also wanted to change out from your dress which Masaomi offered his shirt to you. It was Ukyo's decision to let you sleep in my room since you feel asleep on my lap."

Mizuna walked out his room, starting to head to her own room. She opened the elevator as she stepped in. Going to her room was her top priority as she watched the door opened to her room. Stepping inside her room, she found Masaomi fast asleep on her bed.

"Masaomi-nii! If you want to sleep then please do it on your own bed."

He woke up from her words as he hugged her. Confused by his sudden action, Mizuna escaped from his grip as he watched her.

"Sorry if I was sleeping in your room. Last night you told me to sleep here," he explained himself.

"It's okay. Can you please look away, I want to change into something," Mizuna blushed.

Taking the shirt off her, she found an outfit that would suit for today. Changing quickly, she tapped Masaomi's shoulder. He turned around, cheeks a certain red color.

"You looked beautiful in that dress," Masaomi whispered sweetly in her ear, pulling away.

"I'm sorry if I acted weird last night, I was drinking a bit."

"It's alright, I'm just glad that Kaname didn't do anything to you while you were asleep," Masaomi breathed,

There was a knock on the door as Mizuna went up to answer it. Kaname stood in front of her, flashing a dashing smirk towards her. Rolling her eyes a bit, she leaned onto the doorway to hear what he had to say.

"You forgot your dress in my room," he said, showing the dress to her.

Taking the dress, a smile crept onto her lips. She couldn't help but adore the dress that he bought her, it made her feel special. That's when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, Masaomi pulling her closer to him. That's when Mizuna felt some tension between them, Kaname giving off a possessive aura.

"I don't like sharing my adorable sister to you," Masaomi said.

"I feel the same way," Kaname breathed, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Umm…what are you guys talking about?" Mizuna questioned, apparently dumbfounded about the moment.

They both looked at each other, the grip on her tightening by the second. Kaname grabbed Masaomi's arm, mouthing the words 'let go'. Masaomi returned the glare with a laugh. Mizuna didn't really understand her brothers.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Dumbfounded Mizuna *laughs*

Mizuna: Dumb? I'm not dumb *pouts*

Me: Anyways, thanks for viewing this chapter, I hope you readers are enjoying it so far.

Mizuna: Why are my brothers fighting over me? .

Me: =_= because they can

Natsume: Please wait for the next updated chapter *tries to smile*

Me: when did you get here? *currently is feeling guilty for not noticing him*

Mizuna: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~** *Makes a heart with Natsume*


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas was coming soon and Mizuna has been saving up her money to buy everyone some presents. She had always decided that she would buy Ema a cute outfit that she saw one day, toys for Wataru, a limited edition cooking utensils for Ukyo and other things for her brothers. But she didn't know what to get for Masaomi as him and Kaname were the only ones that she didn't know to give them. But lately they have been sending glares at each other from time to time which made her embarrassed. Either they were fighting over her or they got tired of each other. Her thoughts were snapped out as Wataru was tugging on her shirt.

"Mizu-nee," he pouted.

"What's wrong Wata-chan?"

"Ukyo-nii wouldn't give me some pudding for a snack. He said it would ruin lunch," Wataru sniffled.

Mizune picked his body up, heading over to the kitchen. Ukyo was focused on cooking as he took the time to take a glance at her. He smiled as he set aside the knife in his hands. Wataru stuck out his tongue, making sure that his older brother would get the message that he was angry.

"Wata-chan you should apologize to Ukyo-nii. You know he just wants you to have a healthy lunch," Mizuna said, watching her little brother begin to tear up a bit.

"I'm sorry Ukyo-nii!" Wataru sniffled, running up to get a hug from his brother.

Mizuna smiled, turning to walk away. That's when she got a phone call for work, her manager saying that she was going to get into a movie that was sure to be famous and popular. She was going to be the main character's lover.

"It may be an 'if' but I think they like you," her manager chuckled, hanging up shortly after.

Letting out a happy cheer, she heard someone getting frustrated behind her. Turning around, Futo was yawning.

"Did you get a part in a movie or something?" he questioned.

"Of course, I have to work harder now," Mizuna smiled.

"No matter what you will still be unprofessional unlike me, my older sister." He mocked, going pass her.

For some odd reason, the way he said it made it hurt a bit. Pouting, she found Tsubaki and Azusa practicing some parts for their voice acting careers. Even they were doing a good job, unlike her. No, she shouldn't think about negative things. It would be bad for her, she had to stay positive. Ukyo called everyone for lunch, Mizuna making her way towards the dinner table. Wataru gave her a big hug, thanking her for earlier. All she could do was smile as someone ruffled her black locks.

"Kaname-nii you're messing up my hair," Mizuna complained playfully.

"Really? I didn't notice," he smiled.

She gave him a smile as they made their ways towards the table where she noticed that Masaomi wasn't there. Seated himself down, Ema nudged at her playfully. Giggling along with her sister, Wataru wanted to be fed by Mizuna. Gladly doing it, she noticed Kaname staring at her. Feeling her cheek burn, she tried to ignore it. Wataru only opened his mouth more, getting greedy to be fed more.

"That's enough Wataru," Masaomi chuckled.

The young brother rushed towards his seat as Ema talking about something. Mizuna finished her meal as she excused herself from the table. Placing her empty plate on the table, she sensed someone behind her. Turning around, she faced Azusa as he gave her smile.

"You scared me," she breathed.

"Did I?" he giggled, leaning his head towards her.

His face was close to hers, eyes piercing through her body. Her mind went blank as his nose touched hers, Mizuna trying to back away from him. It was futile as her back rested onto the kitchen counter, Azusa's body closing the space between them. Turning her head away, they both heard someone clear their throats. Azusa backed away, clicking his tongue as he passed by Masaomi. The older rushed over to her, cupping her cheeks. Without further warnings, he planted a kiss on her lips. They parted only to kiss again as their heard laughter coming from the room. Mizuna didn't care about that as she felt her lips getting attacked again. More, for some odd reason she wanted more of that addicting feeling.

"Masaomi-nii we're siblings," Mizuna tried to convince.

"We're far more than siblings now," his husky voice filling her ear.

She knew that they could no longer live as sibling right after their lips had touched, but she knew it was wrong. Pushing him again with the last bit of her strength, causing him to send her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle this right now," she apologized before walking out the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes were on her as she left to go up to her room. Opening her bedroom door, she couldn't believe that she had rejected her older brother. Of course she liked him, but she also had some feelings for Kaname. Everything was confusing to her. From the kisses to her feelings. They were siblings, what would other people think? But oddly, imaging a life with Masaomi was not so bad. Slapping her cheeks, Mizuna tried to regain herself. She wasn't that desperate to fall in love with her own brother. Just then Juri came in, her sister's animal. For some odd reason, she could understand him also.

"Mizu what's wrong?" he asked.

She petted his head, feeling his soft fun under his fingers. Lips quivering, she tried to force a smile towards him.

"Nothing's wrong Juri-kun."

"Was it one of those filthy brothers that tried to hit on you?"

"It's alright Juri-kun. Nobody is trying to hit on me. They're my brothers."

"If you say so. I have to protect Chii and you from those horrible wolves," he said, leaving her side.

Mizuna looked down at her shaking hands as she rested her head on her lap. She couldn't handle the affection she was getting from her older brothers. Was this natural?

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Mizuna hang in there *pats her back*

Mizuna: this is all confusing to me

Me: *glares as Azusa and Masaomi*

Azusa: why are you looking at me like that?

Masaomi: a-a-anyways please wait for the next updated chapter and keep supporting this story. Also wish me luck to make Mizuna look at me *smiles*

Kaname: **AISHTERU DEAR READERS~ 3** *Winks*


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuna was currently bored and was on her bed. She had nothing to do, her schedule being clear for a while now which made her a bit concern. But there was nothing to worry about. People were watching her commercials and the new drama that was already out. Plenty of roles will open up to her. There was nothing to worry about. Turning on the television in her room, her agency came out with a new commercial. There was a new actress, and she was a bit younger than Mizuna was. Heading out, she saw Ema getting ready for school. That's when college came into her mind, her little job vacation coming to an end. She had forgotten about college, the same one that Subaru went to. Her father decided to make her attend that school to be protected by her brother.

"Why can't I just drop out father?" Mizuna joked playfully, hearing him sigh on the other line of the phone.

"I can already see your career rising but I do care that you get your education."

Mizuna bit her lips, remembering the school her father put her in. Education was forced into her brain, nothing to do but study all the time since there were tests every single day. Wasn't sending her to that school enough? Mizuna wanted to say that to her father, but let it slid as he hung up because of work. Placing a pout on her face, she went towards the kitchen. Ukyo was there making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning Ukyo-nii," she smiled, seating herself down.

She was dressed to go to college, Subaru going into the kitchen also. They glanced at each other slightly before Subaru ripped away from their gaze. The others started to pour in, Mizuna looking at the food her older brother made for them. Eating silently, Yusuke came in along with Ema. Mizuna excused herself as she went into the kitchen to clean her empty plate.

"You don't look so good," Ukyo said, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, I have to go to school after all," Mizuna chuckled, heading out the door.

She left before Subaru, the basketball player following after just a few minutes. Walking side by side, this was the first time that she ever was with Subaru. Getting embarrassed about comparing their physical appearance, she wasn't that fit than him. Once she gets the chance, she'll work out later on. But Mizuna could already tell the Subaru liked her sister, from the way he gets uneasy around her.

"I heard that you won your game," Mizuna said, trying to start a conversation.

"I did, who told you?"

"Ema, she really enjoyed cheering for you. I wish you good luck on your next game."

"Thanks."

The college already filled her eyes as she went in before her brother. Heading to one of her classes, the students didn't mind that she came to school. Setting her backpack down, the teacher handed her missed assignments. Within half of the class period, she already finished her homework and couldn't wait to get the next one. All these things were boring to her and easy. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the call coming from her agency. The teacher allowed her to take it, her manager filling her ears.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much," her manager chuckled.

"It's rare that you call me when I'm at college," Mizuna said, earning about chuckle.

"Yeah but I got some news for you."

"Is it about that part in the movie?" Mizuna questioned.

"It's bout that part."

"Did I get it?"

"No you didn't, I'm sorry to say that."

"W-What?"

"Maybe next time you will get the big role."

The smile on her face dropped as she ended the call. She didn't get the part that would secure her career. Why? She had the looks and skills, why couldn't she get the big roles. Going to her agency to get some answers, she passed Subaru along the way. He tried calling out for her but she only managed to ignore. She went through her agency's doors, heading to her manager's room. It was a little open as Mizuna was about to open it but heard some voices talking in there.

"Congratulations of getting the role, with this your career will defiantly be successful," her manager said as she looking through the crack of the door.

Her eyes lay on the newly actress that she saw on the new commercial. She was barely a professional, she was only a rookie. That's when Futo's words sunk into her head, Mizuna grinding her teeth together. Opening the door, her manager looked at her in surprise.

"Mizuna this is-"

"I quit!" Mizuna shouted, exiting the room.

She was glad that she quit this job but why did the tears flowed out from her eyes. Wiping them away, she couldn't stop no matter what. Walking all the way home with a wet face, Mizuna noticed Futo coming out from the house. Once he saw her crying face, he instantly rushed over to her.

"Mizuna what happened?" he asked, very concerned about her.

"You were right…"

"What are you talking about?" Futo questioned.

"I was never a professional, I would never be. I just quitted my job."

Futo didn't say anything more as she passed him, too sad to even talk anymore. As she passed her brothers, they started to ask her questioned. Mizuna knew that they were worried about her, but now wasn't the time to talk. The elevator doors closed, Mizuna trying hard to hold back her sobs. The door opened, Kaname appearing in front of her.

"Mizuna?"

Before the door could even close, he made his way inside. Stopping the elevator from going up or down, Kaname held Mizuna's small frame within his. Once she was firm against his arms, the tears fell from her cheeks. She sobs harder, hugging him like he was the anchor that held her to the earth. Just from him being there for her, Mizuna felt like this was right.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Stupid manager! How dare he do that to Mizuna!

Masaomi: Why wasn't I the one to comfort her? *pouts*

Kaname: I'm just that good *smirks*

Subaru: Thank you for supporting this story. The author really likes the comments that are coming in and she thanks you guys for it.

Yusuke: S-S-Suki-desu dear readers 3 *waves goodbye*


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while in the elevator as Mizuna was held firmly against his chest. She liked the feeling of being in someone's arms, but this wasn't the time to be feeling better. She was in pain, mad and frustrated that she had quitted. Kaname got the message, letting go of her. The door opened to the floor her bedroom was in, Mizuna whispering thanks before exiting the elevator. Rushing inside her room as the door closed, tears showed yet again. She wrapped herself around her blankets, knowing that she locked the door. Crying was the only think she could do. Her phone was ringing but she didn't dare pick it up as it from the agency. Why didn't they get the hint? She had quit her job. They should just leave the jobs to that new coming. Hugging her legs closer to her cheeks, her eyes felt puffy. She bet it was as she reached for her laptop. Opening the lip, watching dramas was the things that would help her. Maybe that was true but at lease she was giving it a try.

"A new episode of Lover's dreamland," Mizuna said to herself, regretting that she didn't get ice cream to make herself comfortable.

That's when an idea came into her head as her hand reached for her cell phone. Calling somebody, Mizuna waited patiently as that ringing sound echoing into her ear. Finally someone picked up, the voice overwhelming her.

"Ema are you on your way home?"

"Yes I am Mizuna-nee."

"Can you run to the nearest convenient store and grab two big tubes of cookies & cream ice cream. Then as you come home you bring it to me with a spoon okay," Mizuna explained.

"This is a weird request coming from you but I'll do it."

"Thank! I love you sis."

With that Ema hung up, Mizuna turning up the volume of the television to hear well. It was that drama that was a love triangle and the girl couldn't choose which guy to be with. She lightly chuckled to herself as she was dealing with the same problem. Kaname and Masaomi was one her mind, but she tried not to think about it anymore. Her mind hasn't come up with an answer and it was probably killing them inside. Hearing a knock on her door, Mizuna rushed over to it. Ema stood in front of her, giving the bag of ice cream towards her. One glimpse of those puffy red eyes, Ema quickly questioned her sister.

"What happened to you Mizuna-nee?"

"Work now hand over the sweet treat," Mizuna mumbled reaching for that cold goodness.

Ema was concern as she hid the bag behind her back, hearing those desperate whines coming from her big sister. She didn't understand how Mizuna's work could cause her to have puffy eyes unless something happened.

"Did you not get a role or something?"

"What would you know?!" Mizuna snapped.

Without hesitation, Mizuna grabbed the bag and slammed the door shut. She hated how she treated her little sister but she couldn't help it. Just from hearing the words role, acting, movies, it all pained her from the head to toe. Everything was stupid now as she seated herself down onto the floor watching the drama that would surely bore her soon.

* * *

Mizuna has been like that for days now, her siblings getting worried by the minute. Ukyo would always leave a cart of a meal by her door and by the time he got back, it was empty. This was all her could do as the agency always called for her. The one who deeply thought about it was Futo as he didn't see this coming. Inside he wanted to encourage her to try harder but she ended up getting depressed. It was his fault as he regretted every saying that. Ema was concerned the most, Mizuna being her only sister within the household that was dominated by males. Of course Masaomi and Kaname wanted to check up on her, but their jobs got in the way.

"I'm going to see Mizu-nee," Wataru said, grabbing his cutest toys and headed over to Mizune's room.

Knocking on the door, he heard a voice call from the other side of the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a gloomy Mizuna who managed to give him a smile. On the verge of crying, Wataru wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mizu-nee please get well soon. I brought my cutest toys to help you through it," Wataru sniffled, the tears forming in his eyes.

Mizuna looked down to see a stuffed rabbit, two teddy bears and a panda in his arms. Ruffling his hair, she gave out a chuckle before hugging him yet again. Feeling his body frame shaking from trying hold back his tears, she tightened her grip on him. She couldn't stand seeing her little brother cry, it made it feel like it was her fault. He touched her red eyes, kissing it to make it feel better.

"Don't cry Wata-chan, it doesn't suit a person like you who is always smiling," Mizuna smiled, cuddling with him more.

"I can say that to you also Mizu-nee."

Feeling shocked by his words, her face slowly turned soft as she rose to her feet. Picking up her brother, she started to head into the elevator. He looked up at her in confusion as he smiled yet again, fixing her messy hair. Louis was probably want to fix her appearance and her other brothers trying to keep out of her space. Ema would hug her, saying things like "I'm glad you're alright," or "You're feeling better?" chuckling at her thoughts, Wataru pinched her cheek.

"Ow~ why did you do that to your onee-san?" Mizune playfully whined.'

"You're back to normal, it's scary when you're like this," Wataru said, puffing out his cheeks.

"Really? You're scared for depressed people?"

"No, just when you're depressed."

The elevator stopped, Mizuna feeling this certainness that she would be scared to face her worried siblings.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Ah~ everyone gets depressed one in a while *thinks about the past*

Futo: Its probably my fault *frowns*

Me: No its not, it's the agency's fault

Futo: How do you know that?

Me: Because I wrote this baka *pokes his forehead*

Wataru: Wait for the next chapter and keep supporting the author. She loves you guys very much and is happy to read you guy's reviews. Keep that up *thumbs-up*

Ukyo: Do I have to say it…fine…**Suki-desu dear readers** *makes a heart*


	7. Chapter 7

The faces of her worried brothers filled Mizuna's eyes as she tried to stay calm. Wataru joined his siblings, none of them saying anything. She wiped her eyes, trying hard to smile bit it ended up to forming a pout. Instantly, Ema went to her side. Hugging her close, the other brothers joined in. the awkward ones were Subaru, Natsume and Futo. That's when Mizuna heard someone clear their throat, Futo stepping towards her. She titled her head slightly, his arms capturing her body.

"I'm so sorry for saying those things my sister," he apologized, his arms getting tighter around her body.

"I'm okay Futo-kun."

He kissed her cheek, stepped back so her other siblings could talk to her. Ukyo was glad to see that she had eaten all the meals that he left her. The twins gave her a hug and told her to care of her health. Louis was currently doing her hair while Hikaru left early for more research on his new novel. Natsume gave her a game sample, saying that it might help her. Subaru gave her some flowers as he didn't know what else to get her. Yuusuke ruffled her hair while Iori presented some chocolates. That's when only two brothers were left, Kaname and Masaomi.

"Kaname-nii, Masaomi-nii I…uh…" Mizuna didn't really have anything in mind to say as she tried to think once again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they both wrapped their arms around her figure, Kaname being the first one to kiss on fully on the lips. All the other siblings gasped out loud, Masaomi doing the same. Blushing madly, she heard those certain words that she never wanted to her from her two dear brothers.

"We both love you Mizuna, but not as a sister," they both said together.

In that moment, her heart couldn't take it anymore. She wanted so much to pick one but her mind wouldn't let her do it. Her mouth tried to say something, but it failed as all she could do was nod her head in agreement. That's when Juri attacked Kaname, yelling at Masaomi also. Ema grabbed her hand, leading her outside. The clouds darken, Mizuna confused on why her younger sister brought her here.

"Mizuna-nee, you shouldn't have any relationships with our brothers. We are siblings after all."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you should turn them down and don't get to affectionate with them ever again," Ema explained herself more clearly.

Mizuna felt her angry rise as she refused to do what her sister suggested her to do. She was in love with two of her brothers, nothing could ever change that.

"Ema-chan I have already fallen for them," Mizuna said.

Within a couple of seconds, pain was inflicted on her cheek as her own sister had just smacked without any regret. Hands feelings the redden cheek, Mizuna glared with hated eyes. She couldn't keep in what she had seen, her mouth letting the truth out.

"You're a hypocrite Ema-chan. You're the one who let Tsubaki-nii kiss you."

Ema didn't say anything at that as she rushed back into the house. The rain came pouring down, Mizuna still standing outside. She couldn't believe that she had just yelled at her sister, her stomach being twisted in guilt. The rain was cold, her whole body shaking. That's when someone was near her, an umbrella protecting her from the rain. Looking up to see Futo, Mizuna let out a slight smile.

"What are you doing outside?" Mizuna asked her little brother, hesitating to touch him.

"Ema-nee came back into the house without you so I decided to see how you were doing in the rain," Futo giggled.

Mizuna tried to smile with him but ended up pouting as the tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Loving her brothers made the people around her probably hate or be disgusted in her choices. Swallowing the lump in her throat that couldn't disappear, Futo helped her inside. She was soaking wet, Masaomi instantly putting his white coat around her shaking body. Ema was nowhere in sight as she began to worry. Rushing over to her sister's room, the door was already unlocked.

"Ema-chan?"

No reply. Mizuna puffed out her cheeks, intruding herself inside. The lights were already turned on, Ema sitting on her bed. She looked over at her older sister and hung her head down.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that you're a hypocrite. It's just that I can't really hide my feelings for Kaname and Masaomi any longer and I know that you like some of our brothers also. I don't know if I'll stop being around my brothers, but I'll try to turn them down for your sake Ema-chan."

No reply again. Trying was being useless as Mizuna made her out the door. Bumping into Masaomi, she had noticed that she was still wearing his coat. By the she returned it, the coat was already soaked from her wet clothes. She apologized to him, earning herself a hug. Blushing at the action her older brother was doing, she gently pushed him off her.

"We shouldn't do things like this for now on. It would be better if we just stayed as siblings," Mizuna said, her heart sinking slowly.

She liked having Masaomi hug her but this was all for Ema's sake. He gave her a confused looked as he went closer to her. His eyes were serious, his lips curving into a smile. She knew that he wouldn't allow her to ignore him, which was something about him that was rare.

"I will make you love me more that Kaname, you just watch me okay Mizuna-chan," he said, leaving to go up to his room.

She just stood in the hallways, embarrassed to do anything anymore. This was all making her feel pain and love. But she had to tear herself away from her brother's affections, for Ema's sake. This was all for her sister's sake, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Ema just let her love her brothers *begs on knees*

Ema: We're siblings. It's pretty weird to have your brother like you

Futo: keke I like you Ema *smiles*

Me: Please keep supporting his story and hope that Mizuna ends up either Masaomi or Kaname. Or maybe another brother might cock-block *evil smirk*

Tsubaki: We all love you dear readers~ *makes a big heart with Azusa*


	8. Chapter 8

It's been days since Mizuna has been out from her depression. She had been doing well in school and got new offers to many successful jobs like a singing career. But that was Futo's job so she ended up being a model for a different agency that guaranteed her career with an interesting manager. Her name was Aoiko, mid-twenties and still singer despite the good looks she has. Mizuna found that she had gotten a job with her to model with her very own brother.

"You two would look good in a magazine cover," Aoiko said, looking at the siblings together.

"Really? I mean we are both good looking," Futo chuckled.

Mizuna bowed her head, looking at the magazine covers that had her face on it. The only thing that changed was her name. It was the nickname Mizu-chan, the cute one that some of her siblings called her. Giggling, the stylist handed her clothes to wear for the shoot. Putting on the dress, she came out. Make-up artist started to cover his natural face with those beautiful colors. Getting done with everything, Mizuna witnessed seeing a handsome of Futo. He gave her a cheeky smile, his hand reaching out to her. They stepped onto the spot light, both of them turning serious.

"Good! Fantastic! You two work well together!" the photographer complemented.

"Now you two look like you guys are in love," Aoiko squealed.

Mizuna looked towards Futo, his eyes staring at her. The blush on her face increased as her eyes turned half-lidded. That was the final picture before they broke apart, Mizuna rushing to see the pictures. She loved most of them, her and the photographer discussing want to use to make the picture to shine out more.

"Maybe increase the lighting and place a background that would make us pop-out," Mizuna suggested, feeling her manager tap her shoulders.

"Mizu-chan you were great with Futo! You were really professional with him unlike the other girls that would get charmed by him. I knew I was right making his sister model with him."

"Is the magazine going to tell everyone that we're siblings?" Mizuna asked.

"Of course not! You two look totally in love which will make people more curious," Aoiko replied, ruffling those back locks.

"The hair stylist wants me to dye my hair to a caramel brown color," Mizuna smiled, making her manager question that.

"You would look nice in it."

"Really? I can't really picture myself."

The day ended like that, Mizuna walking home by herself since Futo had to go to practice. Looking at the sky, she smelled the sweet scent of flowers as the part was blooming with sakura trees. The petals fluttered down, some sticking into her hair. Letting out a soft laugh, she finally made her way towards home. Getting greeted by Ukyo, she went up to her room. Ema was probably playing some games as Mizuna closed her bedroom door. Flopping down onto her bed, she looked at the blank ceiling. Juri came into her room, rubbing against her cheek.

"Juri-kun what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Ema or something?" Mizuna giggled.

"I wanted to check up on you," he replied to her, snuggling close to her.

Ema was calling from him as he instantly rushed over to her side. Mizuna gave out a deep breath as she went to take a bath. Grabbing a towel and a basket of her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner plus soap, she made her way towards the bathroom. Opening the door, a barely covered Kaname filled her eyes as only a towel was around his waist. Covering her eyes, Mizuna covered her eyes and desperately tried to find the door. Her items dropped to the floor, making her jump a bit.

"I'm so sorry for barging in like this, I thought that no one was going to be here. Also the door was unlocked and…and…"

Her hands were being slowly removed as Kaname pinned her against the wall. His hair was still wet, the water dripping onto her chest. He was that close to her, his lips barely touching Mizuna's. Cheeks flushed with that red color, Mizuna tried to escape his grip. But it was no use as he was much stronger than her.

"You haven't been visiting your onii-chan in a while. I was getting worried," he muttered, licking up her neck.

Her body tensed up, breathing becoming difficult to her. Squirming under him, his lips planted onto her lips. Their kiss was long and slowly, oxygen becoming a needed thing between their mouths. They both broke apart, Kaname winking at her before leaving the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Mizuna said, getting the water started.

Checking the door to see if it was locked, she started to strip the clothes off her body. Tying her hair up, she placed herself into the warm water. Turning the water off, she laid in the bath to think about things. Kaname was there for her but also Masaomi with her also. She didn't know who to choose, her mind aching. It wasn't because of the water but because she was thinking too much. Getting out, she started to wash her hair. Getting out shortly after, she went to the living room to find if any of her brothers was still up. Seeing the room pitch black, she was about to leave but arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Masaomi-nii its okay. Everyone gets late shifts," Mizuna laughed, snuggling deeper into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, Masaomi swaying their bodies from side to side. She chuckled yet again, feeling her hair drying just a bit.

"You smell like strawberries, I like it."

"Thanks I just took a bath," Mizuna smiled, as they parted from each other.

"Is that so? I have a day-off tomorrow."

"Really?" Mizuna giggled.

"I was thinking if you could sleep with me tonight but in that way," he blushed.

"Sure…I don't mind."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me:….I actually do not really have anything to say about this….go Masaomi! *cheers for him*

Mizuna: Please keep supporting this story and hope that either Kaname or Masaomi goes with me *smiles*

Masaomi: **ASHITERU DEAR READERS~** *fails at making a heart*


	9. Chapter 9

Mizuna found herself in front of her older brother's room yet again. His hand turned the metal nob, making her face his room. It wasn't too bad as he started to strip himself out from his clothes. The younger covered her eyes, noticing that this was an embarrassing moment. Lips slightly apart, she oddly longed to feel his lips up against her. Shaking that thought from her head, she felt arms latch themselves around her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Masaomi asked as her body tensing up once she felt that hot breath go down her back.

His hands leaded her towards the soft sheets of his bed. Her body presses against his, Mizuna trying to make some space between them. Her older brother just only managed to pull her deeper, the scent of strawberries fillings his nose. He had to admit that he loved the smell of Mizuna, it sooth him in way that couldn't be explain. Snuggling closer, Mizuna felt safe in Masaomi's arms. This would soon become a habit as she enjoyed having someone there with her. Smiling, she noticed that she couldn't fall asleep as she felt a heartbeat coming from behind her.

"Mizuna are you asleep yet?" Masaomi asked, his husky voice fillings her ear.

"I can't fall asleep yet, I don't know why?" Mizuna giggled, turning around to face him.

He gave her a smile, placing their forehead against each other's. She liked seeing his eyes focused on her and only her, their lips barely touching when a knock came from the door. Masaomi clicked his tongue as he started to head towards his door. Opening it, Wataru was clutching a teddy bear tightly against him.

"Masao-nii I can I sleep with you?"

Before the older could even state his opinion, the younger brother already dashed inside. She was surprised to see his older sister there, his face lightening up.

"Mizu-nee always asked if she could sleep with Masao-nii," Wataru smiled, going up onto the bed.

"Actually Masao-nii asked me to sleep with him," Mizuna chuckled.

Wataru looked at her once again before snuggling into the sheets as Masaomi came along. They couldn't cuddle anymore as the youngest brother was between them. But that didn't matter to Mizuna as she poked Wataru's cheeks as he was already fast asleep. She giggled softly, feeling her hand get snatched. Fingers intertwine with her's, Masaomi flashing a smile.

"Someday we'll sleep together without anyone disturbing us," he whispered to her, seeing as her eyes were closing shut.

* * *

The next morning, Mizuna woke up with both of her brothers gone. Rubbing her tired eyes, she brought herself up. Exiting the room, she faced Kaname in her pajamas coming out from Masaomi's room. He looked down at her, eyes in shock.

"Did you and Masaomi…"

"That's not it Kaname-nii! He just asked me to sleep with him, Wataru was also there," Mizuna explained herself.

"Is that so?" Kaname said voice in total doubt.

"We did not do anything!"

"Then prove it to me. Give me my morning kiss."

Mizuna felt her cheeks burn as she stood on her tiptoes just to reach his face, lips pressing onto his. Just then the elevator door opened, Masaomi separating them apart. Kaname let out a chuckle before planting another kiss on his sister. The eldest didn't have enough time to catch his little brother before the monk exited into the elevator.

"Masaomi-nii I was just-"

She cut herself off as she witnessed the pout on his face. Feeling bad for him, she also kissed him. His grew happier as she demanded another kiss from her.

"No way, I'm done with giving out morning kisses," Mizuna said.

Going into her room, she closed her door before his brother could even get inside. Changing into the outfit that she laid out, Mizuna made her way into the living room. Getting greeted by her siblings, she was off to her work. Walking, she noticed a cute little rabbit in an alleyway. Rushing over to it, she held it into her arms. It was so fragile, so adorable that Mizuna arrived to work with it. Aiko looked at it and started to question.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it," Mizuna replied, ignoring that it was dirty.

Her managed let out a sigh before handing over some lettuce from her salad. Mizuna thanked her kind manager and started to feed the hungry animal on her lap. It ate in, falling asleep afterwards. Her photo shoot was coming up to she asked Aiko to watch over it. Her manager agreed, Mizuna heading to change out from her clothes.

* * *

After work, Mizuna held the rabbit next to her as she was in a pet shop. She ended up buying lots of rabbit food, a cage, and other stuff. She was keeping this animal with her, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Arriving at home, she got all the attention from her brothers.

"I'm keeping this rabbit and I will not take no for an answer," Mizuna declared, hearing some of them laugh.

Tsubaki went over to her, petting the rabbit. He laughed and said that it was friendlier than Juri. They didn't really care for her having an animal as she went up to her room, bringing the items for her rabbit along. Opening her door, she had to take the rabbit a bath soon. That's when she noticed that the gender was a male, her head thinking about names.

"Hmmm…do you think an American name sounds good?" Mizuna playfully asked.

"Not really, maybe name me with something more Japanese-like." The rabbit said.

"So you can talk right?'

"I'm surprised that you aren't shocked to see me talk?" the rabbit said.

"My sister has a talking pet, maybe I should name you Shiro since your fur us white," Mizuna decided.

"Usashiro," the rabbit laughed, snuggling closer to her.

She couldn't help but smile as she touched the soft fur under her fingers.

"Asahina Usashiro," she corrected.

* * *

**A/N:**

Juri: We have to protect out owners from the devil brothers Shiro Usagi

Usashiro: They seem alright *shrugs shoulders*

Juri: *turns into chibi human form* you have to become the other knight as we protect our princesses

Usashiro: *transforms also* Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and also please leave a review since the author really enjoys reading them. *smiles*

Juri: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3 ***earns a hug from Usashiro*


	10. Chapter 10

Mizuna carried her rabbit in the living room, seating herself on the couch. Kaname started to go closer to her, his fingers lightly brushing the hair out of her face. Their eyes met as they smiled at each other, Usashiro yawned softly. Mizuna ripped her attention away from her brother and onto her adorable pet. Snuggling close to it, Mizuna felt someone tap her shoulders. Looking up at Subaru, he gave her a nod. She had to go to school. It became a regular thing for Subaru and her to walk together.

"Kaname-nii can you please put Usashiro back into his cage?" Mizuna asked, watching as that smirk appeared on his face.

Subaru left the room first, Kaname leaning to get his morning kiss. Before their lips could even touch, they heard someone's voice. It was Ema, glaring right at her sister. Swallowing a bit, Mizuna handed the rabbit over, walking out to find Subaru.

"So I'm curious about something…" Subaru blushed.

"What is it Subaru-nii?" Mizuna smiled.

"Do like Masao-nii or Kana-nii?"

"I like them both, but I just can't decide sadly," Mizuna pouted.

"Aren't they a bit old for you?" Subaru chuckled.

Mizuna just laughed with him, hitting him playfully as they arrived at school. They parted as eyes were on them both. Feeling embarrassed slightly, she made her way towards her class. Sitting down, someone took the seat next to her.

"You must be Asahina Mizuna right?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled, looking towards that person.

It was a male, probably just a few months older than her. He had light brown hair with a hint of blondness in it, and green eyes that captivated her. Mizuna swallowed slightly, keeping a steady smile on her face.

"My name is Suzuki Takeshi, it's a pleasure to meet the beauty from those magazine covers," he breathed.

"I wouldn't say I'm beautiful or anything. There are more pretty people than myself."

He still stared at her, Mizuna becoming quite uncomfortable. She didn't know if he was trying to flirt with her but she quickly focused on the paper in front. Doodling on the white paper, she felt Takeshi coming closer to her.

"What do you say? Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked her.

"Ah- I plan to wait for my brother after his basketball practice," Mizuna lied, watching as he believed her words.

"Oh right, the basketball player Asahina Subaru. He's very popular with the girls here."

"I bet he is."

"I never thought he would have an adorable sister like you."

"He has another sister," Mizuna said, hearing the bell ring.

Before she could even get up, he pulled her back down. Eyeing him in a strange way, Mizuna felt his grip on her get stronger.

"I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I want to meet up at the train station near your house. See you later."

He left her, her feet shaking a bit. Clearing her throat, she made her way towards the basketball court. Subaru was practicing alright, his focus on the other players. Mizuna watched from afar, admiring his dedication. She was proud of her older brother, deciding if she could go cheer for him on his next game. That's when he noticed her as he was getting his water bottle. Subaru made his way towards her, waving while smiling.

"I wasn't expecting you here Mizuna," he said, wiping his sweat with a spare towel.

"Sorry, this guy didn't bother me and wanted me to walk with him when I was about to go home. I lied to him that I would stay here to wait for you once you were done with practice."

"It's okay that you lied about this. I don't mind you waiting, but it's going to be long since I stay overtime," he chuckled.

Mizuna shook her head, smiling towards him yet again. Those words from her mind escaped her mouth, herself blushing afterwards.

"I know that you work hard and I'm very proud to have an older brother like you. Therefore I don't mind waiting."

That set his cheeks running red as he covered it with the towel in his hands. She didn't know why she said that but she never regretted that. she looked up at her brother, watching as he went back to practice. Sitting down on a spare chair, her eyes started to close as sleep drifted slowly.

* * *

That next thing she knew, she was being carried by Subaru. Getting embarrassed, she felt his broad shoulders. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to get down with practice. The sun was already setting as Subaru noticed her awake.

"You can let me down Subaru-nii," Mizuna said.

"I'm already carrying you."

"…I'm sorry that I fell asleep. If I didn't let slumber take hold of me, then I wouldn't have to burden you by carrying me," Mizuna blushed.

They headed inside, everyone's attention on them. Subaru told them that he was going to take her up to her room, Kaname rejecting that idea.

"Did she injure herself or something?" Masaomi asked.

"I just want to carry her up to her room, that's all," Subaru said.

"Oho~ did something happen between you two?" Tsubaki said in a certain voice.

"We did nothing, I swear," Mizuna blurted out, Subaru making their way towards the elevator.

She felt truly indebted as she tried to tell her brother to let her down. But her words were like bouncing off her, Subaru stepping off onto her floor. Making his way towards her door, Ema came out. she had a concern face as she made her way towards them.

"Did Mizuna injure herself?" she asked, Subaru letting her down.

"I just fell asleep while I waited for his practice to end. He was kind enough to carry me back home," Mizuna explained as Subaru left them alone.

"Why were you waiting for him?"

"This person didn't leave me alone so I lied to him that I was going to-"

"You said that you were going to push away our brothers?" Ema said, glaring at her.

"But you're not doing the same. Why should I be the only one pushing away our brother's affections?" Mizuna snapped, unable to control her anger anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: If you guys are wondering, Takeshi is just another OC. Please don't confused and think that he's really in the game or anime series.

Masaomi: The author wants to thank you readers that you are keeping up with her story and posting reviews.

Subaru: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Ema was currently speechless as the two sisters glared at each other, eyes filled with hate. Mizuna couldn't take it anymore as he clenched her fists together tightly. She didn't like her sister to tell her what to do. It pissed her off even more. Opening her mouth yet again, all he angry was escaping.

"Why are you desperately trying to separate the two brothers that I love away from me? Am I stealing them away from your brothers' harem? Everything doesn't have to be about you! Everything was always about you right from the moment our dad sent me to that school."

"Mizuna-"

"Why can't it for once be about me? I don't want to live in your shadow where you prevent me from having happiness. You know what? I don't want to be part of this family anymore!"

With that Mizuna started to tear up as he exited the floor. Escaping the house, she didn't care if she was going to live on the streets for now. All she cared about was leaving her sister, leaving the family. Stopped to rest on a nearby bench, she looked up at the sky for a bit. Her cell phone rang a bunch of times, but she only managed to turn it off. It was annoying on how her sister tried to push her back when she couldn't even push back herself. The tears had stopped just moments ago, a figure coming by. It was Kaname as he noticed his sister sitting on the bench alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Just needed fresh air," Mizuna lied, watching as he took the seat next to her.

His phone rang, but he ignored it as he wanted to have no distractions when he was spending time with his adorable little sister. Oddly, Mizuna didn't mind him sitting next to her but it was a bit awkward as they said nothing. But she decided to go since his phone was ringing like crazy.

"Kaname-nii I'm going to walk around a bit longer so you better head home first. Oh and I think you want to answer your phone," she smiled before running away.

* * *

Breaths becoming heavy, she hid in a nearby alleyway as a few minutes Kaname ran pasted her as he was shouting into his phone. When the coast was clear, she went out from her hiding place. Now she really didn't have anywhere to go as she checked her wallet. She had plenty of money to rent a hotel room, but her siblings could easily track her down. Going inside a café that was still open, she ordered some hot chocolate. Sipping it, she noticed someone taking the seat next to her. It was Takeshi as he gave her a heart-warming smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuna asked.

"I work here but it's just the end of my shift."

"I see."

"Hey you seem to be down, maybe we can talk about it," he offered.

Mizuna decided to trust him since he didn't seem bad at all. After telling him what had happened, he offered to let her stay at his place. Getting embarrassed, Mizuna tried to hid her bright red face.

"Don't worry, I still live with my mother since she doesn't want me to leave yet until I find a suitable job," he laughed.

"Oh I see. Then at that case I would love to sleep over at your place."

As they left the café, Mizuna broke her phone and threw it in a spare trashcan. Takeshi questioned her but she kindly explained that she had an extra phone in her room. She just didn't want to be tracked down or hear her annoying ringtone that let her know that someone was calling. Arriving at his place, his mother was really kind as he lend some spare clothes. Mizuna was comfortable in the guest room, sleeping catching up to her.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up as the house was really quiet. Changing her clothes, she headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family. Getting finished, Takeshi's mother came down first. She was impressed on how the food looked too good as her son came down just a few minutes after.

"You made all of this?" his voice in denial.

"Of course, I taught myself how to cook," Mizuna smiled as everyone started to eat.

Takeshi explained that she was only a friend to his mother as Mizuna smiled and laughed. At that moment, she kind of felt what it was like to have a mother. Feeling envious of it, Mizuna shook those thought out from her head. That's when Takeshi grabbed her arm and started to head outside while dragging her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, earning herself a laugh from him.

"Did you forget about our promised date?"

"Oh I forgot about that," Mizuna said.

That day spent with Takeshi wasn't that bad as she thought as they window shopped in the mall. She was glad that she didn't run into any of her siblings. It was kind of nice living with Takeshi and his mother. But she didn't really have any feelings for him. She kind of liked him as a brother or best friend. She wanted to have a friendship relationship with him. She knew he would understand it. Smiling as she licked the sweet ice cream, her eyes looked at a magazine cover of her on it. Touching it slightly, she heard Takeshi call out her name.

"Yes Takeshi?" she replied.

"Mizuna are you sure that you really want to leave your family?"

"I don't know really. I probably just need to calm myself down."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything," Mizuna replied.

"Do you love your brothers in a love way?"

"I do actually," she gulped, dropping her head down.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Kaname-nii and Masaomi-nii…" she blushed.

"There has to be more brothers that like you," he breathed.

"I don't really know about that," she tried to laugh off.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Mizuna why did you run away from home? Kaname even tried to search for you

Kaname: I spent all night trying to find you, why didn't you come home? *sniffle*

Takeshi: She's with me now, and that's how it's going to be *sticks out tongue*

Kaname: *cracks knuckles* you really want to die huh Takeshi-kun?"

Masaomi: *tried to stop him*

Me: Thanks for reading this story and I hope you readers wait for the next update!

Takeshi: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~** *Draws a heart on the screen*


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed by since Mizuna was staying with Takeshi. He was being a good friend and he knew that relationship that they had. He wanted so much to make her fall in love with him, but he knew that he could never win against her brothers. That day, Mizuna was trying to make Takeshi go with her to a clothing shop.

"I have money, why can't we just go?" Mizuna pouted watching as Takeshi was still resisting.

"Why can't you go alone?" he mumbled, falling back asleep.

"Please, I don't want any of my brothers to catch me."

He finally agreed to take her as they started to make their way towards the mall. Mizuna was happily excited that she was getting new clothes but noticed that they had stopped at the park. She was a bit confused as she didn't notice Takeshi by her side anymore. Looking at a basketball court, Mizuna saw a spare ball. Going inside, she was glad that she was wearing sneakers as she dribbled the ball skillfully. She hasn't played basketball since school. It was really coming back to her as she made a free throw and scored a point.

"I never knew you know how to play basketball?" Takeshi said, leaning on the metal fence.

"Only in school, I'm pretty good at it," Mizuna smiled as she made another basket.

"So cool, can you do a slam dunk?"

"Do I look like a guy?" she giggled as she started to run fast to the hoop.

Takeshi watched in amusement as she flipped before making a slam dunk. Landing on her feet, her head was pounded on by the ball. Laughing loudly, she heard a familiar voice calling for her. She turned around to see Subaru as he rushed overt her. Feeling fear take ahold of her body, she took a step back.

"I'm glad you're safe," Subaru said as he wrapped his arms around her.

The ball in her hands dropped onto the floor, bouncing away. Takeshi wanted to step in but decided to leave them alone as he started to walk away. Mizuna tried to call for him, but her voice didn't leave her throat. Subaru ended up taking her home, everyone sitting in the living. I mean every brother was waiting for her along with Ema. They had received a call from Subaru and instantly met up. Mizuna awkwardly stood, feeling the eyes of her siblings staring at her.

"Why didn't you call us?" Ukyo asked.

"I broke my phone on purpose and threw it away," Mizuna replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were running away?" Kaname questioned, crossed his arms.

"If I did, then you would have stopped me."

"Do you know how worried sick I was?" Masaomi's voice filled with concern.

"I have an idea about that," Mizuna said.

"Why did you leave me?" Wataru sniffled.

"Because I was angry."

"But you didn't come home for days," Tsubaki said along with Azusa.

"Because I was staying with a friend."

All these things were making Mizuna feel awful but then Ema came over to her. She was expecting a slap on the cheek, but felt warm arms wrap around her. Feeling her body became at ease, they all wanted to hear her explanation on why she did all of those things. She didn't want to tell them as she started to make her way toward her room, apologizing before making her way to the empty elevator. Nobody stopped her as he opened the door to her bedroom to see that Usashiro jumped on her.

"I missed you so much," he said, snuggling close to her.

"I'm sorry that I left you for this long," Mizuna apologized.

Usashiro slept in his cage, Mizuna hearing a knock coming from her door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Subaru in front of her. Gulping she stepped back just like how she did at the park.

"I never knew you played basketball so well," he awkwardly said.

"Really? Sorry for not telling you," she replied.

No words were said between them for a moment before he broke the silence.

"I think I like you Mizuna."

Subaru then leaned his head towards her, their lips pressing softly together. Feeling weak on her legs, she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Masaomi was currently at her side. Feeling a wet cloth on her forehead, she knew that she was sick and her older brother was taking care of her. Mizuna felt his throat dry as Masaomi checked her temperature yet again.

"At lease you are feeling better," he smiled, caressing her cheeks.

Mizuna knew she couldn't face him like this. It pained her inside as he turned her head away from his gaze. He then forced her to face him, his eyes were serious.

"Do you like Subaru?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two kissing before you passed out. Is he better than me?

"Masaomi-nii I lo-"

She coughed violently, Masaomi patting her back softly. Her throat was killing her as she tried to reach for the water bottle. But he grabbed it, taking it away from her grasp. She got the message right when he placed some in his mouth, holding the cold liquid what would relieve her throat. Mizuna held out her hands, bringing Masaomi into a heated kiss. The liquid flushed into her mouth as she swallowed. Masaomi was angry that she had kissed another person right in front of his eyes, she got that. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, hugging her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me for that long. Don't ever leave my side. You belong with me and I will never let you go like that," he said, connecting their mouths together.

"What if you get sick?" Mizuna huffed, apparently trying to catch her breath.

"I don't care. As long as I get sick from you, I wouldn't mind."

Feeling he heart throbbing out from her chest, Mizuna was still in Masaomi's arms as they kissed yet again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: things are really getting interesting. I hope that Takeshi is feeling alright.

Iori: Thanks for keeping up with this story and please don't complain that there are spelling errors in this story.

Hikaru: This drama would be perfect in a book *giggles*

Louis: **suki-desu dear readers** *brushes hair out from his face*


	13. Chapter 13

Mizuna recovered well. Luckily Masaomi didn't catch her cold. But one thing changed, Subaru was always by her side even though she tried to explain their relationship to him. That kiss they shared had no meaning whatsoever, Mizuna tried to get that through his thick skull.

* * *

"All I know is that I like you Mizuna-chan," Subaru tried to say.

"Suba-nii, it's not me you like. Its Ema-chan, I should know that. You are just confused right now."

"How can I be confused?"

"Suba-nii, you should just listen to your heart. Ema-chan is the one that is dear to you, not me."

"You don't want me to like you?" he pouted.

"Suba-nii, I'm flattered that you like me but I'm not the one that you have set your eyes on. Please understand that the one that you like is Ema-chan."

The brother tried to say something, but nothings came out as he went away. Mizuna let her head hung down, her stomach feeling that guilt again. That's when a hand smacked her butt, her voice letting out s startled shriek.

"Kaname-nii, please restrain yourself from sexual harassing me!" Mizuna scold her older brother, pointing her finger at him.

"My bad, you just have some nice buns."

"Don't say those cheesy lines on me Kaname-nii," she sighed, walking down into the living room.

She said her good mornings to everyone before heading to her agency. Work was work, nothing that exciting. Breathing out a sigh yet again, Mizuna noticed that she has been sighing a lot lately. Maybe she was stressed out or something? Aoiko came up to her, holding out a postcard of Paris.

"What is this?" Mizuna asked.

"You got a job offer to work in Paris for two years," Aoiko smiled.

"P-Paris?"

"I'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime why don't you tell this news to your siblings?"

Mizuna nodded her head, started to get ready for head home. It was pretty much big news to her as she started to walk onto the streets. That's when she bumped into someone, arms preventing her from falling. Looking up, her eyes gleamed to see Natsume.

"Natsu-nii I have something I wanted to ask you," Mizuna said.

The older helped her get back on her feet, his face showing no emotions. That's when she cleared her throat, letting out the question that she was dying to ask him.

"What is it like to live alone?"

"It's alright. I won't get distracted easily. I just focus more on my job but it gets a bit lonely so that's why I have cats with me," he answered, ruffling her hair.

She smiled, walking with him towards the house. Mizuna was quite confused on why he was coming to the house, which was rare of him to do so. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door when everyone was in front of her.

"Happy birthday Mizuna-chan!" they all shouted, Natsume making her step forward.

She had completely forgotten her birthday, Ema holding out a cake that was probably made by her. Mizuna felt tears slip out from her eyes, her hands trying hard to cover her embarrassing face. Her siblings leaded her towards the cake, her breath blowing the flames out. She hiccupped loudly, sobbing into her hands.

"Mizu-chan why are you crying?" Ema asked, cupping her cheeks.

"B-Because it's the first time I celebrated my birthday with anybody. I was always alone," Mizuna said, wiping her drenched eyes.

Everyone has some cake, Mizuna excusing herself to get some fresh air. After a few minutes, Ema came out to join her.

"Listen Mizuna, I'm sorry for yelling at you and treating you badly lately. Juri told me to act like that to protect you. I'm really sorry, I just wanted what was best for my older sister since you are my only sister," Ema apologized, bowing her head down.

Mizuna only smiled at her before giving her a warm hug. She knew Ema was acting strange. Her sister would never treat her like that. Both she and Juri were trying to protect her, Mizuna couldn't blame them.

"I'm sorry also for snapping back at you."

They made their way inside, their brothers looking at them. Mizuna guess it was time to tell them, she had already made her decision. They all listened to what she had to say, her lips quivering slightly.

"I have been given a job offer to Paris and I will be gone for two years," she spoke, watching all of her siblings face's in surprise

"Are you going?" Wataru asked, on the verge of tears.

"I-I want to go," Mizuna replied.

"You're going to be gone for two years?" Tsubaki's voice in disbelief.

"It could be for more or less."

"Well I think that its great but I will miss my adorable sister from time to time," Kaname said, lighting up the atmosphere.

Mizuna gave everyone a bright smile before leaving to pack her things up. Calling her manager, she had agreed to go to Paris, as she opened the door to her room. Usashiro perked up when he heard his owner came to tell him the big news.

"And guess what? I get to take you along with me. I get to go to school there and…and…"

Mizuna had stopped her talking as she hugged her knees close to her. She was going to leave her family, her only family. Grinding her teeth together, she went to open her door to see her two older brothers there. Masaomi gave her smile along with Kaname as they gave her presents from all of her siblings.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Masaomi breathed.

"Of course I want to go. And besides, it will give me time to think on who I want to be with."

They looked at each other before setting their eyes on her once again. Mizuna pulled her dear brothers into an embrace, fearing the day that she would have to part from them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Paris is a far from Japan. I hope that Mizuna would survive okay.

Louis: I can't do her hair anymore *pouts slightly*

Kaname: wait for the next updated chapter and please keep supporting the author

Futo: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Masaomi placed his white coat onto himself, exiting his room. His mind is empty, his footsteps echoing into the empty hallway. He only stopped when he noticed Kaname up ahead as they exchanged looks. The elder let out a laugh, the monk entering the elevator with him.

"It's been pretty lonely recently huh?" Kaname said, leaning against the elevator door.

"Ever since she left that is, I guess it has been at least two years," Masaomi replied a sigh exiting his mouth.

"She returns any day now."

Masaomi looked over at his younger brother, his hand clenching within his pocket. They never spoke a word to each other as they walked into the living room, Ukyo greeting them. Kaname seated himself down onto the couch, as he was now 28-years-old. Masaomi was 33-years-old, everyone growing up. Ema was much more mature as she headed down the stairs.

"Did Subaru already go?" she asked, struggling to put on her jacket.

"I think he did," Kaname answered, watching as his sister walked out the front door.

Ukyo tried to call after Ema, telling her to eat something but sadly she had already left. Other brothers started to come down, going towards the table to eat their breakfast. That's when Masaomi stopped Kaname, turning the younger to face him.

"Let the best brother win," Masaomi said, leaving to go to his job.

Kaname laughed softly, his lips curving into a smile. He was definitely going to win no matter what. Ukyo noticed those two, his hands busy cutting the ingredient for lunch. The battle for love was brutal, especially if it's a love triangle. Lucky, Ukyo never told anyone that Mizuna was coming tomorrow since she wanted to keep it a secret. He was going to pick her up and secretly sneak her inside the house without alerting anyone. Mizuna wanted to surprise everyone in the morning as she comes down like normal. Ukyo chuckled at that ridiculous plan, his heart beating slightly. He had set the knife down, slowly regretting not being around Mizuna when she was here.

"I would have beat Masaomi and Kaname," he sighed.

Cleaning his hands, Wataru zoomed inside the room. He was currently in middle school, but he still acted like a little child. The youngest brother was the one that missed Mizuna the most, often waiting to hear that phone call from his dear sister. Even Natsume was waiting for her to come back, everyone getting pretty shocked as he always wanted to know if Mizuna communicated with them recently. But sadly, she had never called within those two years.

* * *

Mizuna hummed a little tune as she has packed the last bag for her flight back to Japan. Paris had treated her well, her popularity skyrocketing around the world. She had offers to go to America, but Mizuna wanted to see her family as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to do those other offers?" Aoiko asked.

"Of course, I want to see my family. I miss them a bunch," Mizuna smiled.

Usashiro hopped onto her lap, cuddling in her lap. She ran her fingers through his soft fur, placing him into his cage for the long flight that was coming ahead. Walking out her luxurious apartment, she followed her manager into a taxi for the airport. Bringing her suitcases, she was already boarding an airplane by now.

"Mizu-chan why don't you just visit your family for a little while then you can go to Korea for your job?" Usashiro suggested, feeling a hand started to pet him once again.

"I already made up my mind Shiro-kun. I can do that later on in the future or something like that."

The rabbit didn't say anything else, just started to fall asleep in her lap. Looking out the window, Mizuna closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Ukyo was waiting patiently at the airport, leaning against his car. Looking at the time, people passed him with stares and looks. He tried to ignore them, a women walking up to him. She had long, curly black hair and a smile that looked so familiar.

"Ukyo-nii, you haven't changed a bit," she giggled.

"M-Mizuna?"

She nodded her hair, going over to the trunk to place her bags inside. The lawyer tried hard to cover his embarrassment as he went inside the car along with his little sister. She had grown more mature, more beautiful. Ukyo had to really keep his focus onto the road instead of looking at her. They arrive shortly at the house, Mizuna breathing a gasp.

"It's been ages since I see the house," she said, recalling the memories.

Of course it was nighttime, the siblings were already asleep as the two sneaked inside. The living room was dark, the only light coming from the kitchen. Ukyo instantly hid Mizuna behind the couch, the brother making his way towards the person who was still awake. To his surprise it was Kaname, his clothes different from the ones he normally wore.

"It's really late. What were you doing Kaname?"

"I was out with some girls. What about yourself Ukyo?" Kaname asked afterwards.

"Someone called me to look over a case that they were desperately trying to figure out how to defend their client," Ukyo explained.

"That's so rare. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

With that Kaname made his way upstairs, Ukyo retreating towards the couch to see how Mizuna was doing. But she had forgotten how her brother's voice was, her heart beating out from her chest. It's been a long time since she heard her brother's husky voice. Getting up, Mizuna made her way towards the elevator, stepping inside once it opened. Exiting off her floor, she noticed her bedroom light on as she hid in the shadows. Someone came out, Masaomi shutting the light off. He made his way to the elevator, not seeing his little sister who prayed that he didn't see her. Once he was gone, Mizuna rushed inside her room.

"Nothing changed," she said proudly, going to bed afterwards.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: sorry if I rushed with the time loop. And please bear with my grammar mistakes and other things like that.

Ukyo: please wait for the next update and please keep supporting the author.

Natsume: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Sleeping on her bed made Mizuna very comfortable. Putting on some casual clothes, she went to the mirror to fix her hair. It was still wavy, her lips carrying a smile. Yawning, she made her way out. Stepping into the living room, her siblings didn't notice her yet as he made her way towards Ukyo.

"Good morning nii-san," she greeted, catching all of their attentions.

Masaomi almost dropped his coffee mug, Ema let out a loud gasp and Wataru was already running up to her. Giving her younger brother a hug, she managed to say something to break the silence.

"I'm home," she said.

Nobody said anything as they were stating at how much she changed. She looked more mature, chest a little bigger, longer black hair that was wavy and she also grew taller. Kaname came down at the time, saying good morning to his sister before realizing the moment.

"You're faces are so priceless," she laughed.

"W-When did you get back?" Ema asked.

"At midnight with the help of Ukyo-nii. It's been two years huh? Ema-chan you have grown so much."

"So did you, you look more…ummm…what's the word-"

"Sexy," Kaname finished.

Everybody laughed, Mizuna excusing herself. She wanted to go for a morning jog, heading out the door with her track outfit. All she really wanted to do was meet Takeshi as she knew that he was always running in the morning. Spotting him resting on a spare bench, she went over to him.

"Hey Takeshi-kun."

"Mizuna-chan when did you get back?" he chuckled, seeing her take the seat next to him.

"People will always want to know. So how are you doing?"

"Alright, got myself a girlfriend."

"That's awesome. You should introduce me to her soon. I would love to tell her all your secrets and how you're scared of ghosts," Mizuna giggled, feeling his hand touch her cheek.

"Although I would have been great if it was you."

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun."

"Don't apologize. Only if I met you a bit earlier or something."

"I hope you treat your girlfriend right or I'll cut off your babies hanging from your lower thing."

"You're scary," Takeshi smiled, ruffling her hair.

Mizuna just waved a bit when she started to head back home. Stepping inside, Wataru jumped onto her. Holding him before he could have fell, Mizuna snuggled closer to him.

"I missed you so much Mizu-chan."

"I did too, I bet you all did."

She rushed up to her room, seeing Ema waiting for her. Mizuna gave out a smile before they started to chat about things. It has really been long since she talked to her sister.

"I have some good news."

"What is it Ema-chan?"

"Subaru and I started going out. It's pretty embarrassing, but I can handle it."

"Good for you Ema-chan! I'm so happy for you," Mizuna chuckled.

They laughed some more, the topic coming to that point which made the older look down towards her hands.

"Who are you going to choose Mizu-nee?" Ema asked.

"I know who I'm going to choose, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

"When I chose Subaru, Tsuba-nii and Futo-kun was really pissed off but they accepted it. Now it's your turn to go with the one you really love nee-san."

She looked up at her younger sister, picking herself. Not yet, it's still not the right time to decide. Mizuna understood that, her lips forming a slight pout. But all that mattered was that she was back from Paris. Juri hopped on her lap, Mizuna petting his soft fur.

"Mizu-chan nothing happened while you were in Paris?" he asked.

"Nothing happened. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Mizuna assured.

That's when she decided to go to the kitchen to get a snake. Walking down the stairs, somebody grabbed her into the darkness. That familiar scent hit her nose, her body becoming at ease. It was no other than the eldest brother, which a stuffed rabbit being felt on her cheek.

"I finally have you in my arms again," he breathed, tightening his grip around her.

She couldn't help but smile, cuddling closer to him. But she was getting kind of hungry so she ripped herself from his arms. Making her way into the kitchen, Kaname was digging into the fridge for something. He pulled out a cheesecake, Mizuna feeling her stomach growl.

"Right on time," he smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to feed this cake to you."

With that he broke off a piece, placing it in his sister's awaiting mouth. She chewed and swallowed, Masaomi witnessing all of this. Down to the last crumb, she ate all of it, wiping the remaining cream around her mouth.

"Thanks for the cake onii-chan," Mizuna smiled, going over to sit next to Azusa.

He blushed and scooted away slightly, making her question him. she scooted closer to him, touching his forehead.

"Are you okay? You're not sick right?"

"A-Ah…I'm fine," he replied.

Masaomi pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist to secure them together. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly moved off him. sitting next to her brother, Subaru came into the room.

"Mizuna can you come with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure."

They made their way towards the park, entering a basketball court. Carefully, he dribbled the ball, Mizuna taking off her jacket. They started to play a little as they began to have a steady conversation.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what Suba-nii?"

"You made me realize my true feelings. I was just clouded with amazement that you could play basketball like me that I misunderstood. But I assure you that I'm really happy with Ema and I will try my best to make her happy."

Mizuna breathed out a laugh, scoring a point once he let his guard down. He looked at her with amazement, clapping his hands together. She giggled, walking over to the bench to catch her breath.

"You need to practice more if a girl can score more baskets than you Suba-nii."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: It's almost the end of the story. Please wait for the next update.

Subaru: The author has also appreciated the followers, views and comments.

Ukyo: Team Kaname or Team Masaomi?

Azusa: **SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Tomorrow did come, Mizuna getting ready to say her answer. But she was scared to hurt someone, hasn't she did that enough. No, she knew who she was going to be with. That person who always made her feel warm inside, who cared for her in way that made her heart beat faster than anyone's. Sweet, kind and a bit bold, Mizuna loved that about him. Putting on some make-up, she reached for the red lipstick. Placing some on her lips, she added a glossy finish. Today was her decision, it had taken her two years to pick which on held her heart. Usashiro snuggled close to her.

"You look fancy today?" he chuckled.

"You know why I'm dressed like this."

"But was it necessary to put on a black dress that has laced edges?"

"Of course, I invited them for dinner at this elegant restaurant."

With that being said, she grabbed her purse and started to make her way outside. Hearing the sound of her clicking high heels, she made her way towards the kitchen. Masaomi and Kaname were already waiting, suits on the both of them. Wataru complemented on how she looked, Mizuna ruffling his hair.

"Shall we go?" she smiled, passing the both of them.

Going out towards the car, she was stopped by Natsume as he wished her good luck. She nodded her head, going into the vehicle. At the end of their date, she was going to choose one. It was probably going hard now that she would spend time with them, her decision was becoming shaky. Masaomi was driving, Kaname sitting in the front with him. Mizuna started some conversations, all of them having a good time in the car.

"How was Paris like?" Kaname asked.

"It was wonderful, but I kind of wanted to be there with my family. I learned French and other languages."

"Maybe we should have a family trip there and have Mizuna-chan as our tour guide," Masaomi suggested with a laugh.

They arrived at the restaurant, going over to their tables. This reminded her of her date with Kaname, her lips bringing a smile to her face. That was the night that she got drunk of the first time, rather to even drink. She picked up the menu, ordering something simple with a salad on the side. Kaname and Masaomi already ordered before her as the wine came by.

"Can I please have water?" she asked, the waiter coming with a pitcher of water.

She poured herself a glass, sipping it from time to time. Mizuna noticed the red lips print on the clear glass, her lips carrying a smile. Their orders arrived as she started to eat with her brothers. This was probably the first date that they went on as all three of them, this was a memory to remember.

"Mizuna-chan, which brother did you look up to the most?" Kaname questioned.

"Well, I really look up to Suba-nii, and Natsume-nii."

Masaomi looked surprised that he didn't make it on the list but he tried to tell himself that she liked him. Kaname put on a pout on his face but thought of his job more. He was a monk, but he was always flirting with women. Probably bad in his little sister's eyes. Mizuna had already finished her plate, moving onto her salad.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

The two brothers snapped out of their thinking, focusing more on their meal that has gotten a bit cold. She giggled at her big brothers, Mizuna already ordering dessert for herself. She wanted a slice of strawberry shortcake with a side of raspberry tea. Masaomi and Kaname already felt full as they witnessed their adorable sister chow down on that piece of cake. They both swallowed hard, the bill coming to them. Mizuna wanted to pay as she just finished her cake.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked.

"It's my treat after all."

She paid it all as they left. But the fun just started to begin as Kaname leaded them both to an arcade that was still open. They started to have a competition to see which one would get the most stuffed animals for Mizuna. She cheered them up as they wasted money just to bring a smile on her face. Masaomi was the first one to give her something, a stuffed black rabbit. Kaname then came back with a teddy bear with a pink bow and white fur. Mizuna laughed at her brother's cuteness as she stopped them from wasting more money to please her.

"It's started to get dark," Masaomi said as they stopped in front of a fountain.

The water shimmered under the moonlight, Mizuna admiring the scene. But then it was time as they both waited for her answer. Her lips quivered slightly, her eyes bringing themselves towards them.

"Y-You two are the ones I love the most…but…I already made up my mind to choose one."

"Mizuna…" Masaomi started but never finished.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just…"

"Before you say anything, we want to confess on why we fell in love with you," Kaname said.

She nodded her head, hearing what they had to say. Kaname started first, clearing his throat. The words slid out of his mouth, his face burning up with embarrassment.

"At first you were just someone that I enjoyed to tease but then I started to think about you a lot more. When I heard that you were going to Masaomi's room to get a Band-Aid, my chest clenched up. I was in love with you and I couldn't help it."

"I was enjoying the wedding when I saw a lone girl sitting with a pout on her face. I wanted to cheer her up so she can happy. I did the best I could as I was rewarded with that precious smile. I fell in love with you right there and I knew that I wanted you to be at my side every second of my lifetime."

Right there she started to cry softly as she started to walk towards someone. The tears fell from her eyes as she was in front of Kaname. He gave her a smile as his arms wrapped around her.

"I-I'm sorry Kaname-nii," she sniffled.

He then backed away from her, scratching his head slightly. He had lost and he knew that. Masaomi was on lucky guy to have an amazing girl like Mizuna. But why did it pissed him off so much as he tried to resist taking her away.

"If you ever want an affair, come to me first," Kaname whispered to her, walking away from the new couple.

Mizuna wiped her eyes dry, running into his arms. It felt so right, the warmth telling her that this was the right decision. He was the one she fell in love. Right when she met him, the love was already blossoming inside her.

"I love you Masaomi."

"I also love you," he said, bringing their lips together.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: I wish the new couple good luck but I feel bad for Kaname

Kaname: it must have been because I flirted with so many girls *pouts*

Usashiro: *claps* I'm glad that Mizuna is happy.

Juri: You were supposed to be protecting her from those filthy brothers!

Wataru: the author wants to thank you readers for supporting this story and she hopes that you liked it

Mizuna & Masaomi: **SUKI-DESU READERS~** *Makes a heart together*


	17. Chapter 17

The bells rang that sweet melody, Mizuna holding the bouquet of flowers close to her chest. Masaomi stood by her, her face beaming with happiness. She turned around, back facing the crowd of single women. As she moved her body, her white laced dress shined bright as the sunlight made her pop out. Throwing the flowers into the air, a roar of screams broke out. Mizuna walked over to her husband, entangling their fingers together.

"Should we go cut the cake?" he chuckled, leading them to the well-designed dessert.

Her husband held up the knife, cutting the first slice. He gave it to the both of them, feeding her with much ease. Masaomi wiped some cream off her face, Mizuna smiling afterwards. The wedding was going great, the newlyweds taking a picture. It has been six months since they started dating, Masaomi proposing afterwards. They both bought a house near Masaomi's work place so that they didn't really have to live in the Asahina household any longer.

"I'm happy for you," Rintarou said.

"Thanks father and you to m-mother."

"Still not used to calling me that yet?" Miwa laughed.

Mizuna tilted her head and gave out a soft laugh. Ema came up to her, wishing for their happiness along with Subaru. She thanked her siblings, looking over a Wataru. He was still a child to her as she ruffled his hair like always.

"Can siblings marry each other like you and Masao-nii?" he asked.

"Well we aren't blood related, but we do love each other very much," Mizuna tried to explain.

That's when Kaname walked up to her, his face full of sadness. She looked around and dragged him to a deserted place in the garden. He was quite shocked about her action, but missed her touch.

"Kana-nii don't be sad."

"But…today is the day I see my one only love marrying another man."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea," Mizuna tried to cheer up.

"But no other fish is as exotic as you," Kaname pouted.

"You just watch. Someone will capture your gaze."

Masaomi came by, watching the two with a smile on his face. His wife was trying to cheer up his hear-broken brother. Kaname touched his little sister's cheeks, placing a single rose in her hair. She touched the petals, her husband coming over to her. He gave her smile, planting a kiss on her.

"Let's go on our honeymoon."

Mizuna nodded her head, being led by the older to the prepared car. She stepped inside, the door closing on her side. Masaomi got inside, starting the engine. They were going overseas to spend a week in Hawaii, Mizuna knowing perfect English.

"Do you think I'll survive?" he asked her.

"Don't worry, you have me right?"

"I guess you're right but I do know some English words."

"Really? Like what?"

"I love you," the English words sinking into her ears.

Mizuna let out a little giggle, saying that same sentence in a different language that made the older confused. They arrived first at their house to grab their packed suitcases also to change out from their clothes.

"Aoiko wants me to dye my hair soon, what color do you recommend?" Mizuna asked.

"I like your hair color, don't change it."

"B-But it's for my job."

"I don't care, I like the way your hair is. Please don't change anything."

"Fine, I'll tell her not to do anything with my hair."

They went back to the car, driving to the nearest airport that could take them to their honeymoon spot. Catching their plane, Mizuna gave Masaomi a kiss before they got on the plane.

* * *

They arrive at Hawaii, the married couple checking into a hotel. She mostly talked to them as he husband looked around in amazement. She giggled to herself, getting their room key. He followed her to their room, Mizuna opening the door. It was a pretty nice room, Mizuna laying on the super-sized bed. He joined her as it was nighttime when they arrived.

"I want to go swimming tomorrow," Mizuna planned.

Masaomi breathed out a laugh before moving her body so that she was under covers. She wanted to take off her jacket but decided to sleep in. Masaomi pulled her into an embracement, snuggling closer to her. Mizuna breathed out those words yet again before falling asleep. Their honeymoon was going to be the most enjoyable experience in her lifetime.

* * *

Mizuna was at home, having tea with Ema. They were in her living room, Juri snaking on some crackers. Her sister was getting married to Subaru soon, as their future careers were advancing. She sometimes didn't get to be with him since he was playing all over the world but Ema would always welcome him home with open arms.

"He asked me to marry him and he said yes. I hope you can make it to the wedding without being too exhausted."

"I'll be fine," Mizuna smiled.

Ema got ready to go, waving goodbye to her sister. Mizuna laid back onto the couch, getting in a comfortable position. She grabbed the novel she was reading and opened to the page that she left on. Looking at the clock, her husband was coming home soon. Her phone rang, Mizuna answering it.

"Hello?"

"Mizuna-darling, I'm going to be working the late shift today."

"Oh… is that so."

"You sound disappointed."

"Because I made dinner already, I guess I have to put your portion into the fridge."

"You're not over-working yourself right?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry-"

Her words were cut off as she felt arms wrap around her. She lifted up her head to see Masaomi smiling down at her. Mizuna pouted, closing her phone.

"I thought you were working."

"I lied to you darling. I'm sorry," he apologized, taking the seat next to her.

"What made you come home early?"

"I wanted to see the both of you," he answer.

He placed his hand gently over her large belly, himself feeling the baby kick. He peaked her on the lips before snuggling close to the unborn baby. His baby.

"Welcome back honey."

"I'm home darling."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: The final chapter is done. This story is completed. Thank you readers for the amazing views and comments. You have made this story successful. I could have never done it without you readers. Also I love the paring SubaruxEma so I put them into the story. I feel sorry for the other brothers that didn't go with Mizuna-chan, but I really wanted her to go with Masaomi. Thank you again.

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


End file.
